Confidunt Est Caritas
by thelyssymarie
Summary: Destiel HS AU wing!kink


_**AN:**_ So, I tried to write something a little bit smuttier? Not really smut, but wing!kink make-outs. (This is set in a multichap SuperWolf fic I'm working on.)

* * *

"Cas, do you have wings?"

Castiel looked up from the history project he had been working on, blinking in surprise. He and Dean were in his room at the farmhouse, trying to make some headway on the poster they had been assigned to make together in class that day. They were supposed to be creating a fake propaganda poster for World War I. So far they had only gotten a little bit of research done, mainly due to the fact that Dean was spending most of his time playing catch with himself using a pair of Cas' socks that he had found on the bed.

"I mean, you are half angel," Dean continued, "and you have angelic powers, so I was just wondering if you had wings like an angel too."

After a brief moment of silence, he answered.

"I do." replied Cas hesitantly.

"Oh." said Dean. He sounded surprised, as if he was expecting him to say no. "Where... um... where are they? I mean, it's not like I see big feathery appendages sprouting out of your back everyday."

"I can keep them hidden from human sight at will. I can also," Cas interjected before Dean could interrupt, "distort reality around them slightly so that people can't feel them when they come into contact with them."

"Oh." said Dean again. "Um, could I, I mean if you don't mind, uh… can I… see them?"

"Um, sure if you want." Cas sounded nervous. Maybe he just wasn't used to people seeing them. Dean wondered briefly if other Nephilim could see each other's wings. He wouldn't be surprised if they could.

Standing up from his desk, Cas walked over to where Dean was lying, and sat down on the end of the bed. "Step back for a moment. When I let them out, they're going to be big and I don't want you to get hurt."

Quickly hopping off the bed, Dean retreated to the opposite side of the room. Excitement rolling off him in waves, he stated, "Okay. I'm ready."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Castiel allowed the glamour hiding his wings to fall away. He sighed in contentment, and stretched his wings out until they were touching the ceiling. While the glamour was only meant to keep them invisible, the reality distortion was more difficult to keep going, so for the most part he held his wings still during the day. He always dropped the illusions as soon as he got home—on days he didn't bring Dean with him, of course—because his relatives weren't affected by them. All nephilim were able to see and touch each others wings, even with a glamour hiding them. No one exactly knew why this was, but his cousin Michael had speculated that it was just a part of their biology. Regardless, being able to stretch them out like this after holding the still all day felt amazing.

Satisfied that his wings were comfortable, Cas opened his eyes and looked over at Dean. He was leaning against the closet door, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He was clearly amazed at the sight of them.

Cas sighed. "Come here, Dean. You can touch them if you like."

Seemingly snapping out of his stupor, Dean nodded and strode across the room towards the bed where his boyfriend was sitting. "Okay."

* * *

Dean watched Cas with anticipation as the boy closed his eyes and prepared to reveal his wings for the first time. He was surprised that the nephilim had them, if he was being honest with himself. When he had originally asked about them, it was almost half jokingly. Sure he was curious, but he certainly had not expected the answer to be yes. Now that he knew they were there though, he was very eager to see them. It wasn't everyday that you could say that you had seen your boyfriend's wings after all. Now he had hundreds of questions bouncing around his head; what color were they? Were they small, or were they big? Did all nephilim have wings? Did cambions have them too, or did they have something else? Had Cas ever shown his wings to anybody else before? Could he actually fly with them?

Watching Cas intently from across the room, Dean's jaw went slack and his eyes widened in amazement when the space behind Castiel's back suddenly held huge black feathers melting into reality as if out of thin air. Slowly 2 massive ebony wings materialized out of Cas' shoulder blades. They stretched open wide, spanning ten feet across the room and touching each wall, before they extended upwards and brushed against the ceiling. They looked as if they were the softest things in the universe, and glossy like fresh ink on a piece of paper. Carefully, Cas folded them back up behind him, and finally looked over at Dean. Seeing the shocked state he was in, he sighed and said "Come here, Dean. You can touch them if you like."

His voice jolted Dean out of his trance, and he nodded, crossing the room to get over to Castiel. "Okay."

Reaching the bed, Dean paused, and then gently lifted a hand and stretched it out to run his hand over the feathers. They were softer than Dean could have ever imagined. Underneath his hand, the wing fluttered encouragingly across his palm. Glancing up at Cas, Dean saw him looking quite content with the attention, his eyes slipping shut and a small smile gracing his face, so he turned his focus back to the new appendage. Gaining confidence from Cas' response, Dean sat down on the mattress and began to run his fingers through the silky plumage, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. Slowly, making sure to caress every feather on the way, Dean worked his way across the wing until he was sitting directly behind Castiel. Curiously, Dean rubbed his fingers across the delicate bones that served as a backbone for the appendages, finding them to be slightly more fluffy that the other feathers. Cas shuddered under his touch. Not thinking anything of it, Dean continued to stroke the wings. After a few moments, he noticed that there was an odd humming noise in the room. Pausing to locate it's source, the sound abruptly cut off when he lifted his hands off of the wings. With a start, Dean realized that the noise had been coming from Cas.

"Are you _purring?"_

"Mmmm." was the only response he received.

Grinning, Dean began to stroke the wings again, this time experimenting with different pressures on the feathers. Castiel, immediately responded by fluttering his wings and within minutes, Cas' head was tipped back and he was purring loudly, his wings quivering with pleasure.

Further intrigued, Dean tried tugging on the feathers lightly. The action received a low whine from Castiel, who was apparently enjoying the sensation quite a bit.

"You are so adorable, angel boy." Dean chuckled.

Reaching forward, he gently took Cas' chin in his hand and slowly turned his head around—Cas having to shift on the bed to get around all the way—until the two boys were face to face. Looking at Cas with his eyes glimmering with amusement, Dean leaned forward until their noses were touching. The nephilim stared back at at him with dark, hooded eyes. He was clearly enjoying this more that Dean had first realized.

A moment more passed as the two gazed at each other, before Cas leaned the extra inch forward and smashed their lips together, pushing Dean against the headboard, dragging the collar of his t-shirt down. Dean's eyes widened in surprise—Cas wasn't usually so forward—before letting them slip shut as he began to kiss him back, reaching out to grab Cas' tie in his fist. Almost immediately, Cas slipped his tongue past Dean's lips, deepening the kiss. Dean eagerly returned the action, both boys mapping out the inside of each other's mouths with their tongues. Dean used his fingers to loosen Cas' tie and a few of the top-most buttons on his shirt. Cas nipped at Dean's lower lip and he responded by tilting his head forward to further deepen the kiss.

Dean's arms snaked around the other boy's shoulders, grabbing hold of his wings and tugging them playfully. Cas responded by moaning into Dean's mouth and kissing him harder. Smiling against his lips, Dean ran his hands over the bones and feathers, occasionally pulling or running his fingers through them, earning several shudders from Cas. Cas separated himself from Dean's mouth and began kissing a trail across his collarbone, each touch feeling like white hot fire on his skin. He slowly made his way up to Dean's exposed neck and started to suck on it, Dean fisting his hands in Cas' feathers. This caused Cas to groan against Dean's neck.

"D-damn it Cas!" Dean gasped. He gripped his chin in his hand and forced his head upward, connecting their lips once more. Cas eagerly kissed back, fisting his hands in Dean's hair. After a long moment, they were forced to break apart for air, both breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes, with exhilaration showing on their faces. Dean began to lean in once more, when a sharp ringing pierced the air.

Disoriented, they both froze before Dean yelped and dove across the room.

"Shit, that's my boss' ringtone!" he snatched his phone off the floor and frantically fumbled with the buttons until he managed to answer the call.

"Hey it's Dean… yeah, sure… okay… be there in ten. Bye." he ended the call and looked over at Cas who was still sitting on the bed, looking very disheveled. "There's some type of emergency at the shop. Boss needs me there ASAP. Looks like I've gotta get out of here."

"Okay," Cas replied, still slightly breathless. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Sure thing, lover boy." After giving Cas a quick peck on the cheek, he darted out of the room, heading downstairs to where his car was parked. Castiel listened as the front door slammed shut and the sound of the Impala's engine faded into the distance.

* * *

Cas took a moment to straighten his shirt and tie before heading downstairs, deciding to grab a snack from the kitchen. He might as well take a break from the project, he mused, what with Dean no longer there to help. He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right to go into the huge, modern kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of his older brother and five of his cousins. Gabe and Balthazar were resting their arms on the island in the center of the room, with Anna perched on a bar stool to their right. To the right of the island, Michael was leaning back against the counter with his brother Lucifer seated on the granite surface. On the left side of the island, Crowley was propped up against the back of a dining room chair. Each and every one of them had a sly smirk on their faces. Castiel immediately grew suspicious, but continued on his way towards the fridge.

"Damn, Cas, you sure were having fun up there." Balthazar casually remarked.

He stopped in his tracks, a flush creeping up the back of his neck. Lucifer snickered and Cas' wings twitched. The room erupted into raucous laughter, Cas growing redder by the second.

_Shit._ He had forgotten that other nephilim could feel his emotions when they spiked. He should have known they would notice when he let Dean touch his wings.

"We were just working on a history project." he protested weakly.

"Oh, come off it man, no history project could cause you to feel that lustful." Gabe retorted immediately. "Honestly, what was he even doing that made you _that_ turned on?"

Castiel hesitated for a long moment before heaving a sigh, and letting his shoulders sag. He knew they had him. They had all—with the exception of Crowley—felt how he had reacted to Dean's touch. Hell, they may have even felt the way bolts of pure blissful electricity had seemed to shoot through his wings every time Dean had tugged on the sensitive feathers. The sensation had possibly been the most glorious thing that Cas had ever experienced. If he had known that it would feel that good, he would have shown Dean his wings a _long_ time best thing he could do now was to answer their questions as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"So? What was it?"

"I showed him my wings." he muttered self-consciously.

The surprise and shock in the room felt so thick that Cas wondered if he would be able to touch it if he lifted his hand from it's place hanging at his side.

"You what?" Michael hissed, a glare that could burn through glass clearly displayed on his face.

"I showed him my wings, okay? He asked, and I trusted him enough to show him. It was my decision, so please don't go kill him."

The room was silent for a good minute before Balthazar let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Cas. Good for you." He stood up and walked out of the room, clapping Cas on the shoulder when he passed him.

A second more passed before the room finally explode with exclamations of "Congratulations man!" and "Way to finally get some, little cousin!" from his relatives. They all slowly went back to what they were doing, after teasing Castiel on their way out. Michael still seemed disapproving, but his expression had softened slightly as he realized how much Cas cared for Dean. Glad that the ordeal was over with, Cas grabbed an apple from the fridge and retreated back to his room, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Later that night Dean received a text from Gabriel.

**G:** _We don'__t show our wings unless we truly care for a person. He must love you more than life itself._

A little bit embarrassed, and very pleased, Dean curled up and fell asleep, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_Some information on which characters are what and family background:_

Cas, Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Michael, and Lucifer are nephilim.

Crowley is a cambion.

Cas and Balthazar are siblings, as are Gabe, Anna, Michael, and Lucifer.

Crowley and his siblings (the Masters family) are cousins of the Novak family (the nephilim).

Dean and Cas have been dating since the summer after freshman year.

Balthazar is a sophomore in college, age 20. Lucifer and Michael are high school seniors, age 19 (they are twins). Crowley is also a senior, but is 18. Gabe and Dean are juniors, also 18. Castiel is a junior too, age 17. Anna is a sophomore, age 16.

The Novaks live in a huge old farmhouse on the outskirts of town. The Masters live on a slightly smaller property across the road. Both families are usually found at the Novak residence.

_Lore:_

Nephilim are very similar to angels. They are less "all powerful", but have increased agility, strength, and natural fighting ability. They also act/feel/think just like humans. They can "fly", like teleportation, put people to sleep, materialize angelic weapons, and can detect supernatural beings. While fighting really intensely, they emit a soft white glow. They have wings of all different colors, but they can't be seen by humans unless they want them to be. Nephilim can always see each other's wings. Their species is genetic, as in 'if your parents are nephilim, you are a nephilim', rather than a mortal mating with an angel. They can also sense when each other's emotions/pain spikes.

Cambions are similar to Nephilim in the sense of heightened agility, strength, and fighting skills. They can also detect supernatural beings. They have claws and black eyes, which they keep hidden, and can use telekinesis. They are children of a demon and a human.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Lyssy


End file.
